What Did You Do
by Meridian31
Summary: "Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" / Drabble. One-Shot.


Working in the WWE as a backstage manager had its good parts and bad parts. You absolutely enjoyed traveling, and all of the fun and amazing people you'd met. It wasn't always so nice to be away from family, and sometimes you just missed feeling like you had a true home. You had an apartment you returned to, but it didn't feel like _home_. You weren't there enough for it to be able to, really.

But all the positives outweighed the negatives, which brought you to your third anniversary on the job.

You'd seen a lot of people come and go through those three years. A lot had been spectacularly talented but just hadn't _made it_ in the WWE. Many had become close friends, family, as they had stayed around.

Baron Corbin came to the main roster quietly. That didn't mean he didn't make his presence known; he just didn't use many words to accomplish that. Honestly, he didn't _need_ to use many words. The look on his face, the aura around him, his entire appearance…it spoke volumes about who and how he was.

Out in the ring, he spoke more, spewing threats and cocky declarations. But his physicality, his brutal beat downs, they were what people truly noticed about him.

It was an accidental mess up on another production manager's part that had first introduced you directly to Baron. His match had been moved, and no one had told him until literally moments before. You'd heard his voice and anger from many feet away. There was no good justification as to why you rushed into gorilla to play peacemaker, but you did.

And Baron had calmed as you spoke, accepting your apologies and explanations.

After that, you became somewhat of a 'Baron Whisperer', as nicknamed by some of your coworkers. It was easily noticed that when he came near you, he always greeted you, albeit shortly and gruffly. Given the fact he did this for so few others, it was quickly picked up on. There had been a few other instances, where he'd helped you pick up dropped items, or asked for your opinion on something. Nothing major; just harmless, decent things.

No one would call you friends, but there was a mutual understanding between the two of you.

So when you'd pissed off Big E backstage and had been running away for your life, as soon as you saw Baron standing near a wall on his phone, you knew what to do. Without saying anything, you skidded to a halt, squeezing yourself between him and the wall he was just short of leaning on. Your small just over five-foot frame was easily hidden behind his. You lined yourself up so your legs matched his, dwarfed in size to his muscles.

He ended his phone call a moment later, as you curled your body into itself.

"Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?"

"Listen, it was an accident," you stated. Baron was attempting to turn around to face you, but you put your hands on his shoulder blades, using every bit of strength you had to keep him from doing so. "Please, just, block me, and I'll repay you. Somehow. I don't know how. We'll figure that part out later."

"…who am I blocking you from?" Baron questioned, no longer trying to twist around. He crossed his arms over his chest, and you imagined there was a deep scowl on his face.

"Big E."

"Why?"

"Less questions, more protection," you demanded, trying to make yourself as minuscule as possible behind Baron.

"Tell me what you did or I'm going." You muffled the groan that automatically wanted to come out. Why couldn't he just _help_?

"I took his food."

"That was stupid."

"Thanks for the assessment. Just, stop talking. He's gonna notice."

"He's coming right now," Baron informed you. You squeezed your eyes shut as though that would help you be less visible.

You held your breath as Big E approached Baron, asking if he had seen you. Baron grumbled out an 'If I did, I didn't fucking notice'. E's scoff wasn't quiet, and you imagined him rolling his eyes. His footsteps were loud as he went further down the hallway.

"He's gone," Baron stated.

You opened your eyes, letting out your breath, your muscles relaxing.

"Thanks," you stated, removing yourself from Baron's back, and coming to his side. His eyes scanned over you, and you felt tiny under his look.

"Now, how are ya gonna repay me?" Both of his eyebrows went up, almost to the line of his beanie.

"What did you have in mind?" You were nervous asking the question. While you were familiar with Baron, you didn't _know_ him, and therefore didn't have a real good guess as to what he would expect from you.

"Come to a bar with me tonight," Baron requested. You were terrible at controlling your facial expressions, you knew that, so you were positive he could see the surprise and uncertainty across your features.

"…what?"

"After the show is done, after we all head out, you come with me to a bar," he replied. "You do drink, don't you?"

"Yea."

"OK. Then, what's the problem?"

"Just…wasn't expecting that to be, uh, to be the repayment."

"Well, surprise." He made the statement with a plain look on his face. "So, we'll meet downstairs in the hotel at about midnight and go."

"I'm not getting a choice?"

"Midnight. Lobby." Baron gave you one last look over, before turning and striding off down the hallway. You just watched him go, entirely uncertain what the night would bring. It could be a horrible experience. But then you'd at least have a story to tell. Maybe it would be great? Baron had been kind enough to help you hide from Big E after all.

Honestly, this wasn't at all what you'd thought your day would end with. Then again, this was the WWE. Nothing was ever as it seemed.


End file.
